So Gone
by Jai Q
Summary: Almost a year into the post-Quincy Blood War recovery, when Yoruichi Shihōin wound up in her bed and stayed there for a while, Suì-Fēng knew the stars had nothing to do with it. On what should have been another best morning after, Suì-Fēng reached for Yoruichi. The chill creeping through her veins confirmed her worst nightmare. Yoruichi was long gone. Again.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Genre: Yuri-themed**

**Time: One week after Yhwach reiatsu sighting (post Ch. 686)**

**Ship: Suì-Fēng / Shihōin Yoruichi**

**I was in the mood to read good YoruSoi smut, but didn't find many. I'm trying my hand at it. It is a slow burn. **

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_No moon. no stars._ The same empty sky she left behind years ago passed by her. Free-falling through the trees, she grinned as petals and leaves danced all around. _Get the sake, I'm back! _

Out of habit, she slipped into the shadows of Soul Society, grateful for the peace of darkness before dawn. The special assignment she just closed had predictably opened a new mission at home. She glanced at the time and checked the satchel on her back. Everything was in place. Confident of her next move, she headed to Seireitei.

Yoruichi was going to settle this for good.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Genre: Yuri-themed**

**Time: One week after Yhwach reiatsu sighting (post Ch. 686)**

**Ship: Suì-Fēng / Shihōin Yoruichi**

**Constructive feedback is always welcome. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Ōmaeda!"

On cue, her worthless hulk of a lieutenant, Marechiyo Ōmaeda, stumbled in line a step behind Suì-Fēng's brisk pace out of the barracks down to the training grounds. Subordinates dropped to their knees the moment her haori whipped into view. Their morning greetings bounced off the captain's back unanswered as usual.

"No problems...in the detention unit...Workouts..." He struggled to get out in between mouthfuls of chips. Her forehead throbbed as he fumbled on. "...militia, 0600 hours...new recruits...OWW!"

"Imbecile!" She snatched the bag from him. "Talk with your mouth full again," she growled, yanking him down to eye level with her free hand. "and I'll kill you!" Suì-Fēng slammed the fish chips upside his head.

"That was my last bag." He whined to himself, attempting to sweep the crumbs from his forehead to his mouth.

"Disgusting." The 2nd Division Captain shook her head, resuming her stride. "Forget it. Just give me the update on Yhwach."

A crumb-free Ōmaeda caught up to her and continued. "It's been a week since Yhwach's reiatsu was detected and disappeared. There have been no new sightings, but..."

Suì-Fēng turned sharply into a secret alley. Halfway through the path, Suì-Fēng stopped and waited, arms folded. Nearly triple the captain's size, Ōmaeda's enormous frame had never been able to easily squeeze through the final pass. It was of no concern to Suì-Fēng as long as it served her purpose. "Go on."

"...There was a similar sighting in the human world." He whispered, sweat beading on his forehead. "Kurosaki's kid, Kazui, made contact before it disappeared."

"Who turned in this report? Was it Rukia? She left for the Real World just before the incident."

"It was an anonymous tip."

"Another one? Strange."

"The sources have not been determined, but it seems they were both transmitted from the outside."

She frowned. No doubt, if there was a connection, she would find it. Quickly tucking the information away in her mind, she said, "I'll look further into this matter. Dismis..."

"Um..._T-T-Taichō_," Ōmaeda interrupted his captain. His voice was trembling, barely holding above a whisper. He knew Suì-Fēng wouldn't hesitate to slice his tongue for insolence and have him fetch a new one from Mayuri Kurotsuchi, but she needed to hear this. Her stare pierced him like the tip of Suzumebachi at his neck. He swallowed, passing her a black envelope. "There is another message..."

_Long time, no see, Bee._

_I missed you._

_Come find me and I'm all yours tonight. _

"...Yoruichi Shihōin has returned!"

Suì-Fēng stumbled into the rock wall, surprising herself and the lieutenant. Years had passed since they flash-stepped all over Seireitei, zipping through the moonlight to tackle the other first. Shunpo Hide and Go Get It, one of Yoruichi's many games. Suì-Fēng'd lay down her zanpakutō for winner's choice of place and position. Winning meant hoisting those brown thighs over _her_ shoulders. It meant witnessing a goddess purr as she brimmed and overflowed on _her _tongue. Even today, especially today, she could remember how the sweet spiciness of victory on her lips ignited her thirst for more. And when she lost? On her honor, she'd bend over and take it like a good little soldier.

"_Taichō!_" Ōmaeda tried to shove through the crevice to reach her. "When did you hit your head? You're bleeding!"

Suì-Fēng swiped away the trickle from her nose, a little turned on and a lot of pissed off. _How in the hell did she get past me?! I never sensed her reishi. I still can't trace it. _

She held up a firm hand, stilling him and herself. The look she threw him was unreadable. "You know what to do?" Not at all a question. A direct order. He fell back in shock.

"_Taichō? _Maybe...maybe, we could get out of this place and g-get some air? C-certainly, there's no reason to go that f-far!" He sputtered, scrambling for a safe corner.

"You dare defy me?!" She growled, a dangerous haze radiating from her body. "Suzumebachi, sting all enemies..."

"NO!" Ōmaeda screamed, flinging his body to the ground. "No, Suzumebachi! _Don't _sting! _Taichō, _if you want me to do _t-t-that, _I'm on it. Please! Just don't kill me!" He bowed repeatedly, a sobbing mess.

With a flick of her wrist, Suzumebachi was sheathed against her back, her spiritual pressure fading into an icy breeze. Suì-Fēng pivoted enough to stare down the lieutenant over her shoulder. "Do not fail me."

"_Hai!_" The lieutenant was up and on his feet, sprinting faster than his big bones could carry him.

Steady on her feet, Suì-Fēng walked towards the morning's soft glow ahead of her. She stepped through the sliver of an exit onto the earthen wall, surveying the special forces. Birthed from Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi's epic fight, perfected by them after Yhwach's defeat, the crater looming ahead was her pride and joy.

The Executive Militia, her handpicked assassins, had split into units, rotating between exercises straight from a twisted imagination. A large team sprinted on their hands through the fog along the jagged steps embedded in the rock walls, halting every minute to dip into rapid handstand pushups. Hanging upside down in the massive trees, another faction interlocked themselves into shinigami ladders. Anchors supported five members. Tail ends scrambled up the "ladder" only to start a new one a branch above the other. Deep in the grassy pits, medics were on call for the elite crew that kicked up dew mist as they spared with the deadly precision she demanded of them. Just as Yoruichi drilled into her long ago.

_Yoruichi. _Suì-Fēng clenched her teeth. _Gone again, back again. _

Suddenly, a shout lifted up and everyone was on one knee. She looked over the sea of skilled killers and nodded her recognition. This was how she forged ahead without Yoruichi one hundred years ago and over these last five years. Suì-Fēng wouldn't change a thing just because Yoruichi was back.

_Unless..._

Suì flexed her bare shoulders, refusing to consider it an option. She stripped off her haori and yellow obi, sending them and those unnerving thoughts soaring behind her.

* * *

Yoruichi Shihōin, her beloved mentor, the princess she swore to protect had always been Suì's mocha caramel dream lover. Her promise to fight by Yoruichi's side forever was like sliding her feelings on Yoruichi's ring finger. To her surprise, Yoruichi accepted.

Then, she was gone. Yoruichi's disappearance broke Suì-Fēng. How could she just leave her behind? Was she not at least worthy of a hasty goodbye? It burned. Fueled by betrayal and loneliness, Suì clawed on with the sole purpose of surpassing Yoruichi. Their slugfest upon Yoruichi's return was the balm Suì-Fēng needed to start healing from over a century's worth of bitterness.

Almost a year into the post-Quincy Blood War recovery, when _the_ Yoruichi Shihōin wound up in her bed and stayed there for a while, Suì-Fēng knew the stars had nothing to do with it. Still, she wouldn't hesitate to thank them for Yoruichi's sleep-eyed kisses. Or the midday cat naps on her lap. Or how the most pampered princess would make it her mission to fulfill her bee's outrageous fantasies. Whipped cream, watch out!, including the ultimate whipped cream smash for their 4th anniversary night.

On what should have been another best morning after, something was wrong. Suì-Fēng reached for Yoruichi. She found cold sheets. The chill creeping through her veins confirmed her worst nightmare. Yoruichi was long gone. Again.

* * *

"Special delivery!"

He plucked the speeding bullet out of the air without losing a drop of his drink. Slowly sipping from the saucer balanced in his other hand, he tucked the item away. He swaddled deeper into a pink kimono as his obscenely early guest plopped next to him to view the horizon. Tugging at the scruff on his face, he yawned.

"It sure took us long enough to get this one wrapped up." He filled his cup. The second one was steaming, ready and waiting for her.

"A thousand years too long, but now it's done," She stretched her back and shot him a wink. "...and only in five!"

"I'll drink to that." He chuckled, raising his cup. Yoruichi stared at her untouched sake, but picked it up anyway, quickly clinking it against his before knocking hers back in a gulp. To her disappointment, the burn did not chase them away. Butterflies battling it out, reminding her there was still too much unfinished business. He tilted his head toward her, a lazy smile curling up. "So, you're really going to do this?"

"Remember, _this_ is Bee we're talking about," she raised a pointed eyebrow. "Of course I'm doing this. If there's a master beekeeper in all of Soul Society, I think you're looking at her." She matched his grin, but her golden irises were sharp. "The only way is through Suì-Fēng." She sat her saucer on the tray in front of them.

"I was afraid you would say that." He rubbed his one good eye, settling his empty cup next to hers. "I guess it can't be helped." After a shuffle and a scribble, he produced a similar scroll. "As promised."

Even the candles in his private chambers paused in waiting as the pair took a moment to verify the intel on their scrolls. Exhaling in relief, the low flames flickered once Yoruichi and Shunsui, the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, closed the rolls with a mutual nod.

"Please don't destroy all of Seireitei in the process. We..." She simply flashed him a wicked grin.."...we just finished remodeling." He groaned on the inside, flipping on his straw hat. Yoruichi was already gone. Shunsui tipped his wide brim to the sun, officially starting his morning. It was going to be an interesting day.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Genre: Yuri-themed**

**Time: One week after Yhwach reiatsu sighting (post Ch. 686)**

**Ship: Suì-Fēng / Shihōin Yoruichi**

**A/N: Not smutty yet, but some blushies and cuteness here and there. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO **

There was absolutely nothing like sweat and pain to get the reiatsu pumping. Since Ōmaeda was making preparations to take care of Yoruichi, she was determined to have a damn good day until it was time. Her morning flew and before Suì-Fēng knew it, she was marching to her office to beat out some paperwork before afternoon meetings.

"Suì-Fēng! _Konnichiwa_!" A familiar voice called out. Suì spun around and spotted the red-headed shinigami. Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto waved her over. "The ladies missed you at the association meeting this morning."

All of the female soul reapers were members of the Women's Shinigami Association. They regularly met to plot ways to improve all shinigami life over sweets and sake. Rangiku was a regular. Suì-Fēng - not so much, though she was making some effort over the last few years.

Suì folded her arms. "No. That's not right. I'm certain the association meeting is next week. Ōmaeda... " She shut her mouth as quickly as she opened it, kicking herself for never letting him finish the schedule update.

The lieutenant peered into Suì-Fēng's face. "You didn't get the message? Boy, your lieutenant is good for nothing." She sighed, then shrugged. "Unohana-san rescheduled. No worries, you didn't miss much." Rangiku went on. "But I did pick something up for you from the Real World." She leaned in, lips deviously curled high. Suì-Fēng perked up. "Let's get together tonight. _You_ bring the sake. _I'll _bring the goods! Later!"

"B-b-but!" Suì sputtered out to Rangiku's empty space, blushing uncontrollably. She quickly looked around, relieved. _No witnesses._ Adding a new item to her kitty collection always reverted her to an embarrassing, stuttering state. And as always, Yoruichi was to blame. If she wouldn't stay put, at least Suì had Rangiku's knock-off supply to keep her company.

Minutes later, the 2nd Division Captain faced down the piles of reports and authorizations waiting on her review. She sighed. Lunch would have to wait. This was going to take much longer than she planned, especially with an anonymous tip report sticking out like a smoke signal. They were getting closer to an answer, but new leads kept popping up. Rukia was on the list. Matsumoto needed to be added to it. Suì-Fēng tightened her obi and scooted closer to the desk. She grabbed for her pen, but came up with something else.

_All work and no play makes for one uptight little bee._

_Catch me and I'll even wear your favorite. _

_Or have you already forgotten it?_

A slow burn seared her cheeks. She knew exactly what Yoruichi was talking about. _Utterly scandalous_! Suì could picture Yoruichi's teasing grin, hand on a hip, golden eyes on fire only in _that_!

_More flesh than fabric_, Suì-Fēng drank up the thought. Yoruichi wore it five years ago. It was their last night together, their anniversary.

"Shit." She slammed her palms on the desk. Suì would not betray herself. Regardless of that, somehow Yoruichi snuck another note right under her nose. _How long had it been there? Did anyone else read it? Where the hell was Ōmaeda?! Why wouldn't Yoruichi just say _it_? _

Gathering her composure once more, Suì picked up the card. _I know you're watching me_, Suì-Fēng stood, scowling at Yoruichi's handiwork.

"I demand more than this." She hissed. "If this is all we're worth...that _I'm_ worth," Without a last glance, she incinerated it, ash coating her fingers. "Don't waste my time." _Sexy kitty lingerie or not!_

* * *

It was a little annoying that everyone in Soul Society knew Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi would end up together before they did. What they wanted to know was _how_. Yoruichi would facepalm while Suì blushed to her toes. It seemed so cliche, Yoruichi wanted to cry. The only way for two forces of nature to hook up is through clashing. Training, to be more precise. Evening drills became the matchmaker of the gods.

Although they won the war ten years ago, Yhwach's Sternritter obliterated Seireitei. Captain Commander Yamato was dead. No shinigami was left unscarred, but Soul Society would have to be built anew. Which was precisely why Suì-Fēng ordered training to continue. If a soul wasn't on bedrest, she was working overtime. During one particularly brutal workout, Yoruichi peeked in on their workout.

"If you're not already dead, I'm gonna kill you myself! Keep moving! Run, you fucking maggots, run!" The queen bee let the obscenities and orders fly as she sprinted with the survivors. Yoruichi studied the squads of bandaged bodies that somehow managed to dodge boulders, hop rifts and wiggle under exposed roots. Only their captain's fury held her barely alive soldiers upright.

For all of their elite training, Yhwach's force had slammed them. And Suì-Fēng was livid. They knew their captain ran this course til she bled, then ran it again for good measure. Every single soldier knew, once she was through with them, they could protect the new Soul Society with their bare hands and still live to boast about it.

"Let's do even better tomorrow! Get some rest!" Suì-Fēng called after the last of her subordinates limped onward to retire for the night. Once the last group cleared the premises, she paired down to her uniform bottoms and a cotton wrap around her chest for cool down. When most would walk and stretch, clearing the rubble was her choice. Yoruichi decided to finally join her.

"Yo." Yoruichi landed with a stutter step next to Suì-Fēng. Warmth started crawling up Suì-Fēng's neck the second Yoruichi touched down. "My turn to visit."

"Yoruichi-sama." Suì eeked out a slight nod. She stiffly turned to face her. _Last time I checked in on her, I thought she was asleep. Bandaged and still beautiful!_

"Glad you're not dead." Yoruichi beamed, lifting a bandaged hand to her hip. Her other arm rested in a sling. "What do you think? With everyone beat up after the war, I thought it had a nice ring to it." Her grin eased into a smirk. "Shit. I'm glad _I'm _not dead."

_Wait...is Yoruichi-sama rambling?_

Yoruichi was. "Kisuke thought you would might be getting treatment with Unohana like the rest of us, but I knew exactly where you'd be. Looked like a good workout. But _you _might be dead soon if you don't give Kenpachi his line back."

"I'd kill him first," she replied without hesitation. Then it hit her like a punch in the nose. "Uh...Yoruichi-sama, exactly how long have you been here?" Suì-Fēng mentally kicked herself. It seemed she needed to train her perception, too.

"Long enough to see you transform into Kenpachi's demon spawn. What was it?...I want to get it right...'I'll kill you dead!' No wait...it was 'I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Yoruichi cracked up at her spot on impersonation, collapsing on a nearby boulder for support.

Suì-Fēng pinched her brow and groaned. "Yoruichi-sama, If you don't need me for anything, then I'm going back to work," she grumbled, turning her back and stretching. They had all gone through so much. If this was how Yoruichi had to process it, Suì was fine to take it.

Layers of recent wounds wove through ancient scars, charting endless battles on Suì's flesh. She felt Yoruichi's gaze lingering over them. Sui willed herself to stay and relish in it. The hush fell around them as the moon brightened the summer night sky.

Yoruichi broke the peace. "You're fired up. Seireitei will need that."

Suì-Fěng flexed her jaw. Fired up was an understatement. "I can not stand by and let two kids continue to save the city we have sworn to protect."

"Ichigo and Ishida," Yoruichi murmured.

"We have to get stronger."

Yoruichi shuffled back to her side and grunted an affirmative, shoving the new pebbles with her foot. The delicate crunch of the pebbles settling among the rocks drew Suì-Fěng out of herself. The mighty Shihōin princess was swaying at her side. Suì-Fěng inched closer. Just in case.

"Need a house call from Unohana?"

"Already had several, thank you." Yoruichi chuckled, gratefully leaning against Suì-Fěng's shoulder. "Definitely a first for me." She slightly moved her sling and sighed. "I couldn't stay there. My baby brother with his chest scars on my right..."

"Yūshirō will come through. He's too strong not to."

"... Kisuke and his bloody eye sockets on my left...You know he tried to hold my hand." Yoruichi took in a sharp breath, shaking her head. "I needed some...space."

Suì clenched her fists. "I heard about Urahara. What he did..."

"Yeah. It was fucked up."

Yoruichi was one of the strongest women across the realms. Yet, by the end of her battle, Yoruichi's then lover Kisuke Urahara pushed her into a deadly sex kitten transformation as an ace up the sleeve. Yoruichi absolutely loathed it and despised Kisuke for forcing her into it.

To make matters worse, it didn't work. The technique failed to destroy the enemy. Just as bad, in that state, she shamelessly rubbed her body all over Kisuke, reducing herself from a warrior on the battlefield to a bitch in heat. Then he stepped in and took over her fight.

As much as Yoruichi hated that moment, Urahara was aroused by his influence over her. When he thought she hadn't regained her human consciousness, Kisuke boasted how he was the only one to tame her. He miscalculated. Though Yoruichi would never dismiss their century long friendship, she did leave their relationship in the dust.

Yoruichi didn't have a smooth come back. After a brief silence, she spoke softly. "I'll never forgive him for that." Without her godly stride, she hobbled back to the rock, wincing after shallow breaths. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad he teamed up with Grimmjow to kill the bastard. Kisuke was supposed to fight _with _me_. _Not _sic _me on Askin like a fucking dog."

"He forgot what _you_ taught us." Suì said, looking at Yoruichi over her shoulder.

Yoruichi patted the space next to her. As she snickered, Suì stepped backwards to lean on the boulder. She matched Yoruichi's smirk.

"_If your comrade is struggling, it's an opportunity to win. Cut the enemy down."_

"Cut him down!" Suì thrust her imaginary zanpakuto in the air before slicing her non-existent foe.

"I know you got everyone thinking that's your line."

"I paraphrased."

After their chuckles stopped, Yoruichi stared at the moon. "I'm staying in Seireitei."

It was Suì-Fēng's turn to stare.

"I gotta get this place up and running again," Yoruichi went on, "With Byakuya-boy and the other nobles, of course."

Recovering from injuries and betrayal, her princess still had swagger and big plans. Regardless, Suì held Yoruichi's hurt as her own.

Suì-Fēng tugged on the damp ends of her cloth braided hair and chewed on an idea. "I'm busy. But I always train." She finally replied, steel eyes latched on to Yoruichi's. It always got her through rough times. It saved her when she lost her bankai. "Find me. Yoruichi-sama, let's get stronger. Together. When the time comes, we'll fight side by side again."

Yoruichi held her gaze. After an eternity, she threw her head back and howled in laughter. "That's my little bee! Always so serious!"

"Wha? No, I..." Suì-Fēng sputtered, utterly confused. _Weren't we just having a moment?_

"Hey, are you...?" Yoruichi snickered, peering into Suì-Fēng's face. Suì pouted before she realized it. When Yoruichi's laughter eased into a mischievous grin, she gently cupped Suì's flushed cheek. "You're cute when you blush," she murmured. "Especially in the moonlight."

Satisfied with having worked Suì into a frenzy, Yoruichi took a few steps away and looked her over. "Later, Bee."

"That woman..." Suì deflated on the rock after Yoruichi vanished. Her fingers touched the warmth she left behind.

It was Suì who had the last laugh. Day after day, Yoruichi kept coming back.

* * *

Yoruichi sat cross legged in the guest hall, eyes clothes, brow twitching. The legendary Shihōin Clan hospitality was only outclassed by one thing. Its security protocol. Being the person who tightened it while her brother healed from his war injuries, Yoruichi understood the rules better than anyone.

That didn't mean she had to like it. Especially when it stood between her and food.

"I'm sorry, Yoruichi-sama_. _Until we receive confirmation..."

Yoruichi held up a hand to silence the guard. He was one of eight men posted in the room. All of them were familiar faces. She and Suì-Fēng handpicked them during the recovery. Even though she was Shihōin, first and foremost, their loyalty had to be to the 23rd Head of the Clan. Formality or not, annoyed or not, Yoruichi wouldn't tolerate anything less.

"I'll let her know right away. Wait here." Yoruichi heard the guards shuffle, repositioning to keep eyes on the courier before the double doors shut. "Whew, it's cold out there!"

Seconds later, Yūshirō rushed into the room, clutching several envelopes as if trying to steal what little warmth they had. More Fēng bodyguards flanked him as two branch family servants trailed him, carrying a locked chest. Two extra aides zoomed from opposite ends of the hall. They wrapped the Shihōin siblings in warm blankets before scurrying off to check on the courier.

"_Nee-san_, everything's here!" The young man called out, making a beeline for his sister. Yoruichi couldn't help but chuckle. Her baby brother hit his growth spurt while she was gone. He shot up to her height and wielded a deep voice not too different from her cat tongue. With little padding in the right places, smooth faced Yūshirō could _almost _pass for her twin.

Yoruichi let Yūshirō squeeze in next to her. He spread five envelopes in front of them while she unrolled Kyoraku's scroll.

"I feel like we should have a ceremony. At least throw a party." He opened the first envelope.

"There will be a party, just not for me." She shrugged, comparing the paperwork from Central 46 to Kyoraku's list. "It's done. Can you give the order?"

Yūshirō was never comfortable evoking his authority when Yoruichi was around. "I'll make a formal announcement at tomorrow's clan meeting." He rubbed the back of his neck. Then he turned on his Clan Leader voice, projecting it through the mansion. "For staff and security purposes, Shihōin Yoruichi is hereby granted full access to the manor. Her pardon has cleared Central 46. All power and privilege is restored to the princess as of this moment. Govern yourselves accordingly."

Celebration shouts popped up in random places as Yūshirō presented her with a necklace she hadn't worn in over a century. Yoruichi rubbed her thumb over the clan signet ring secured to the end of her mother's antique gold chain. Its weight felt just right tucked in her sweater.

"Welcome home, Yoruichi-hime!" Yūshirō threw his arms around her, done with the first phase of formality. The guards echoed his greeting, bowed, then dispersed to their normal stations.

"Thank goodness. Food! Now, please!" Yoruichi pried herself from his hug and headed straight to the family dining hall hidden in the center of the palace.

"Soon, _Nee-san_, soon!" Yūshirō called after her.

As if on auto pilot, a whirlwind of activity kicked up. Yūshirō gave directions with his eyes. The family legal witness and accountant appeared at the dining table as the clan leader took a seat the head. Yoruichi sat adjacent to her brother. In a flash, the servants placed the chest at her feet before slipping into a shadowy corner. The guests sat opposite of her, passing the sealing wax her way.

"I kept everything safe for you. I knew you would reclaim your place in the clan. It is just you and me." Yūshirō spoke softly, unlocking the chest with an ornate key.

"_Okaerinasaimase, Hime._" Yoruichi's personal aide, Emiko, appeared by her side to open the lid.

"Emiko-chan, don't you start, too. I'm still me."

The aide tossed her charge a quick grin. "Exactly. You can't change who you are, Yoruichi_-hime_." She carefully pulled out the princess' handcarved _hanko _and _shuniko _and placed them on the table next to the wax. As she reached in to grab more items from the chest, Yoruichi took a quick look inside and waved for it to be shut. Emiko did as requested.

Yoruichi glanced from Emiko to each person seated with her. She knew she had business to handle. There was no use in wasting time.

"Alright then. Let's get this over with."

It really didn't make a difference to Yoruichi if she remained rogue on the records or was listed as Soul Society royalty. But for her plan to work, she needed the power of her name. Yoruichi wasn't interested in a leadership change. Predictably, it would have reverted to her as the eldest, so Yoruichi stamped that document first. She relinquished clan responsibility to Yūshirō, again.

Status and titles sorted out, Yoruichi gladly signed the next order. Her previously frozen accounts were now accessible and immediately funded.

Clean slate and cash secured, she made a land grab she hoped would pay off.

"Emiko-chan, file these in my office." Yoruichi passed Kyoraku scroll and the two envelopes containing her pardon and deed to her aide. Then she turned and tossed a smaller envelope on the courier's pile.

Her brother shot her a look, but kept his mouth closed.

After the dining hall cleared, Emiko returned to serve breakfast. Yūshirō leaned towards Yoruichi. She paid little mind to him, throwing back food like shots. First, the raw egg.

"Your floor is ready for you..."

Then the steamed rice with spicy pickles.

"...But after all this time, I'm sure Suì-Fēng would want you with her..." Yūshirō continued, watching her gulp down a bowl of miso soup. To his surprise, she paused at the last item.

Grilled fish - Suì-Fēng's favorite dish. Yoruichi quietly sat her chopsticks down.

"Why won't you go to her?" He huffed, finally rolling his eyes. "I want my two favorite ladies back together!"

She took a sip of warm milk, then stood. Yoruichi flashed him a trademark grin, swiping the plate of fish for later. "Remember what we talked about the second I came home?"

"The only way is through Suì-Fēng." Yūshirō said hesitantly, eyebrow raising.

She nodded her approval while signaling her aides. Yoruichi turned and they followed her out, untouched chest in tow.

"_Nee-san_! What does that mean?!"

As usual, Yoruichi had already moved on to the next phase of her master plan. Yūshirō would have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Genre: Yuri-themed**

**Time: One week after Yhwach reiatsu sighting (post Ch. 686)**

**Ship: Suì-Fēng / Shihōin Yoruichi**

**A/N: It's time. **

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE **

Thankfully, between afternoon meetings, new recruit assessments and the last of the paperwork, there was little time left for Suì-Fēng to force herself to ignore Yoruichi's shenanigans. The moment she sank into her seat, someone was at the door.

"_Shitsurei shimasu!_" A subordinate called out beyond her office entrance. Suì-Fēng snapped to attention. "Captain of the Thirteenth Division, Rukia Kuchiki!"

Suì sighed in relief. "Enter."

She wouldn't have put it past Yoruichi to make it her business to be Suì's last appointment of the day. As the automatic door slid open and Rukia popped in, the peculiar ache in her chest was startling. She quickly swatted it aside.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice." Rukia bowed slightly. "I'm hoping for a fast turnaround on this one."

Even though they were both captains, Suì-Fēng still wore her seniority on her sleeve, just squeaking out a nod to the newbie.

"Suì-Fēng-_sōshireikan_," Rukia continued. "I'm returning the roster of special forces members I'd like stationed in Karakura Town. Based on several simulations, the ten shinigami listed are best suited for my upcoming mission. "

The more seasoned woman simply stuck out a palm to receive the request. She motioned for Rukia to sit. Suì-Fēng sat straight backed behind a wraparound desk, studying Rukia's scroll.

"Rabbits?!" Suì-Fēng chortled. Rukia had secured two rabbit charms to the scroll tie. Suì tapped them. To her amusement, they danced and twirled for her. Rukia joined in her laughter, flicking her dark tresses behind her shoulder as she sat.

"Adorable and effective." Rukia pointed out with a grin. "No one's ever delayed a request with bunnies on it."

"I would suspect not." Suì-Fēng simmered down to a small smile. "I wonder if Matsumoto has something similar..."

"...With black cats?" Rukia finished her thought with a teasing grin. Suddenly, she clapped her hands. "That's right! Your anniversary is this month!"

_Stop it! _Suì-Fēng chided herself, quite aware that Rukia spotted the blush spreading over her nose. "Ahem..." She unrolled the request to cover her cough and nose. "Any three of these ten?" She steered them back to the conversation at hand.

Rukia nodded her reply, a hint of a grin still there. "I always wondered how you would count the years given Yourichi's..." Her smile faltered, "Uh...noticeable absence. Would it be your 5th or 9th anniversary?"

Suì-Fēng slowly closed the scroll. There was no way she'd have this conversation. _Redirect now_, she told herself.

"I'll have my approval to you tomorrow." Suì-Fēng said firmly, shaking the scroll to get Rukia's attention.

Engrossed in her own thoughts, Rukia went on. "Renji and I count them based on Ichika's birthday. It's crazy that at least three couples formed from the ashes of the war." Rukia said, hand on her chin. She went to stand, but Suì-Fēng held up a finger.

"Just a moment. We have something else to review." _Yes! Anything other than talking about Yoruichi._

"Oh?" Rukia sat back, successfully redirected. "What would that be?"

"Tell me about the Yhwach reiatsu reappearance in Karakura Town."

Rukia sobered up in an instant. "Actually, I was off-duty. All three of us were." Her family met up with Ichigo's family and friends to watch Chad's big fight.

"You must have some intel. Karakura Town is your jurisdiction." Suì-Fēng folded her arms as she reclined in the office chair. This was much better. She was in her realm, not the touchy feely head space Rukia wanted to nest in. "I am verifying a couple of anonymous tips we received regarding the incident."

"I know I was promoted that day, but I was very much on vacation, thank you."

Interviewing Rukia was must-do, but it was turning into a major waste of time. Angling her head, Suì-Fēng scrunched her face. It was strange that Rukia's words and actions didn't seem to be lining up. _What is she doing now?_

"Interesting fact: Did you know the _unaltered_ captain's robe has at least six hidden pockets?" The younger captain fiddled with something inside her sleeve.

Suì-Fēng peeked inside her _haori. Right, no pockets. _She'd torn the sleeves off her overcoat from day one.

"Bam!" Rukia slammed her hand on the desk.

Suì-Fēng glared at her. She leaned out of her chair, ready to use force to get her back in line. "Wait...what?" Hopefully, it was something she could use for the investigation. "Ridiculous."

It wasn't. Under Rukia's hand was an unbelievably awful sketch of a rabbit in a captain's uniform.

"Look. There's space to add more pockets!" She pointed at the bunny. "It's the perfect accessory for working moms. Right here I keep snacks for Ichika. And of course Renji is always hungry so his snacks go there!"

Suì-Fēng fell into the deep end of Rukia's epic distraction. Did Rukia just throw up Shinigami training toys, food and gigai candy boxes from her robes onto Suì's beautiful desk? _Oh_ _hell, no!_

"Never can have too many of these." Rukia dropped a handful of bunny charms to top it off.

"Found what you're looking for?" Suì-Fēng growled, rubbing her temple. She naturally did not have much patience from the start. A splitting headache was not going to bode well for the perky captain.

Violet eyes staring at the ceiling, Rukia seriously considered the question. "Not yet. Ah, there's one more thing!"

"One minute, Rukia, or else..."

Rukia gave a tight nod as if to say _Challenge accepted_. "'Chika-chan is cooking a welcome home dinner for me tonight. Renji's 'helping' her. I thought you might like to watch the destruction. We can order takeout while they clean up the mess."

Suì-Fēng's mouth dropped. Like herself, Rukia was an active member of the Women's Shinigami Association, but despite Rukia's behavior, they were by no means close. Underlings, rivals and superiors; that's what Suì-Fēng had in her life. _Maybe_ a handful of acquaintances. She could technically classify Rukia as the latter now that she made captain. But absolutely no friends...except _the _one and only.

"Why are you inviting me to your home? We're not friends."

"Of course, we are! We've covered each other's asses too many times not to be."

"That's my job, Rukia."

"Well, at least through Yoruichi, we're friends."

Suì-Fēng recoiled in spite of herself. Just when she felt at ease, Rukia kept hitting her with Yoruichi one-two punches.

Rukia made a mental note of her reaction, but didn't show it. She simply continued poking the bee hive. "Renji and I have wanted to invite you over to our new place for _years_! _It's in here somewhere._" By now she was standing, rummaging through the pockets again, talking a mile a minute. " I thought we should wait until Yoruichi returned to invite you both, like a couples night, right? Plus, she's sooo good with Ichika. Have you two ever talked about having kids?!" Rukia finally stopped to decode the twisted look on Suì-Fēng face.

_It's crazy. Two assassins and a baby. But yes, even we thought about kids. Shit. _Willing her eyes to remain dry and lips sealed, Suì-Fēng forced her mind to make a list. A list of recommendations for Rukia's replacement. Captain or not, she was going out in pieces if she didn't shut up soon.

"Honestly, when was the last time _you_ had plans...other than training?" Rukia put her hands on her hips.

"Time's up. We're done here."

"Wait!" Disregarding the bloodlust in the air, Rukia turned her back to think out loud. "You _could _have plans tonight. The rumor is Yoruichi's back, but no one can seem to sniff her out..." Then she swirled around with a smile from there to Karakura Town and back again. "She's holed up in your apartment! Or maybe she's in the infamous hot springs waiting for you! You naughty..."

"Rukia!" Suì-Fēng bared her teeth, standing up sharply. _Final warning, then sting her face off, Suzumebachi. _

The all too familiar piercing song of a blade being unsheathed forced Rukia to turn tail. "...But if anyone knows about Yoruichi, it's you." Rukia chuckled uneasily. "And it isn't any of _my_ business." She hoped a wink could diffuse the ominous vibe crowding the room.

This month, when the cherry blossoms danced in the moonlight - their month - Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi should have had wild, 9th anniversary plans. If Yoruichi hadn't left her, _again_, they'd have schemes in the works that would make even Rukia explode. Instead, for the fifth year in a row, her bed was lonely and cold. Holding on to a waning spark was exhausting. Now Yoruichi's back and everybody's looking at her, expecting the worst.

_Sorry, Suzumebachi. _She tucked the zanpakuto in the drawer to her left and exhaled. "I always have plans. Plans to work." Suì-Fēng feinting interest in a stack of papers on her desk. "As for Yoruichi, she'll be found when she wants to be found. And you're right. It's none of your fucking business." The pounding started to fade away. Rukia would live another day to not make this mistake again. _Damn social interactions._

Rukia held up her hands in defeat, her gaze falling on Suì-Fēng's fingers gripping the pen. "Ok. Maybe another time, alright?" Rukia grinned sheepishly, "I promise you it will be worth it. Those two nuts are always adorable. Thought you could use the laugh."

Suì dropped her head after the door closed behind Rukia. No new intel about Yhwach. But Renji and Ichika clad in aprons wielding utensils like swords? Suì-Fēng smothered a laugh. It did sound hilarious.

"Suì-Fēng-_sōshireikan_!" Rukia was back and waving her hand like an idiot to keep the door open. One flick from her robes sent a small scroll to Suì-Fēng quick hands. "All I know about the Yhwach incident is there. It really isn't much, but you know where I am if you have questions. Gotta love those pockets!" The door closed, but Suì waited. Like clockwork, it opened a second time. "And I'm really sorry you have to miss dinner tonight. Next time!" Then Rukia was gone, for real.

Slowing her heartbeat to match Rukia's retreating steps, Suì-Fēng shut her eyes. What in the world was that? Was Rukia working some angle? Bunnies, pockets, then family dinner?

Suì-Fēng couldn't hold it any longer. The surface cracked and she broke into a soft chuckle, rubbing a rough hand through her hair. _Maybe another time_, she admitted, finally ready to go home. For once, Suì-Fēng would leave work to another day. As she locked up her cabinets, she heard another knock.

"No, Rukia! I'm going home." Suì-Fēng could not take another trip into the randomness inside that woman's mind.

"_Shitsurei shimasu_!"

It was a different voice - a member of the Inner Court Troup. This was business.

She walked over and reactivated the door. "You can enter."

"Taichō," he boomed, head low, arms outstretched to her. "A message for you."

She accepted the unmarked white envelope from his hand and dismissed him to the hallway with an icy glare. Once the sliding door clicked shut, she opened the flap.

The Shihōin Clan seal.

Suì carefully pulled out the smaller envelope and split the wax. It was an official summons to dinner at the Shihōin Manor. _Tonight! _Maybe she should have accepted Kuchiki's invitation after all. _Fuck. _Yoruichi was definitely playing dirty to see her.

And why hadn't her worthless lieutenant reported in yet? She wanted her plan to be in effect before she confronted Yoruichi.

She threw the invitation to her desk. Yoruichi had her cornered. Suì had no choice but to accept it. As head of the Fēng Clan, she would never disgrace her house. Her people would always serve as the Shihōin's protectors. But this was no mission. It was a royal temper tantrum. Yoruichi must be desperate to pull a stunt like this.

Suì groaned, falling back into her chair. She could do this. All she had to do was make it through dinner without landing face first into Yoruichi's lap. If Yoruichi didn't say what Suì-Fēng needed to hear, then she would go home, _alone_.

She swept the envelopes aside to make space for her reply.

_What's this?_ Suì-Fēng had missed something.

_Shaolin, my love. _

_What will bring you to me? _

_Please come tonight. Anything you want, it's yours._

Suì blinked.

She knew Yoruichi. Playful, impulsive and self-absorbed, yes. Yet, as deadly with her words as she was with Shunkō. If she said it, she meant it. And, what the fuck, Yoruichi never used her given name. _Except when we were wrist deep in each other._ Just thinking about the _way_ Yoruichi said it melted her on the spot.

Suì-Fēng sunk deeper in the seat. She raked her hands over her face, then looked at them. They wouldn't stop shaking.

_Shaolin, my love. _

She hugged herself tight. _Stay strong, _she whispered to herself. That word could not and would not be enough.

It was settled. She was going to step into the heart of chaos. Suì wouldn't shirk Yoruichi's call; this time, she'd revel in it. Either they would lay everything on the line or leave it behind.

* * *

To this day, Suì-Fēng could not say when the teasing partnership morphed into a genuine friendship. But it was nice. They talk freely after evening drills. Over reishu and grilled mochi, Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi gabbed like teens about first kills, near death experiences and whether the sting of disappointment hurt worse than a beating. The weight of their clan's expectations felt the same - equal parts motivating and suffocating.

And the questions. They both had so many. If Suì-Fēng was starved for connection, then Yoruichi craved penetration. Intimately, not sexually. For every since she could remember, she was a tool, just a means to a bloody end. She wanted to go deeper, to be truly seen. Lay down her mask next to Suì-Fēng's and chill. Before they knew it, their safe space was each other. Not long after, it was crystal clear when being "just friends" was no longer enough.

A few months into training day and night, a fully recovered Yoruichi was in the zone. She had tracked Suì-Fēng to the Fēng Estate torturing a three-armed, one-legged figure.

"_Yare, yare. _That's not a fair fight." Yoruichi grinned, free falling to the pads of her paws on the dummy's bushy head.

"Shit!" Suì jumped back, on guard. "Yoruichi! We have a door." She groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. Yoruichi leaped to the ground, golden irises glowing from the shadows.

"Going through the front at this ungodly hour? I do have manners."

She was right. All except for Suì were down for the evening. Only the high moon lit the manor walkways. To maintain the late night peace, after the Blood War ended, she purposely commissioned a quaint, private garden to be built off her room for specks of time away from the 2nd Division headquarters. The master carpenter and gardener took great pains to exceed their clan leader's specifications. Her camouflaged equipment was undetectable among the perfume trees near the farthest ashen stone wall. Along the opposite barrier, a royal blue and aged gold pavilion for two rested on a grassy hill overlooking the lotus pond and river rock garden. The silver flecked gravel lawn mimicked the stars on the horizon. Painstakingly manicured, it flowed to each nook, widening to the wraparound aisle leading into the grand archway's double sliding doors. Tonight, Suì kept them open to welcome the sweet fragrance mingling with the evening breeze.

"Anyway, it's more fun infiltrating your sanctuary." The little black cat said, casually trotting to the fresh bowl of milk waiting for her on the porch. After wiping her furry chin clean, she continued. "Shall we?" Yoruichi's deep male voice resonated while she stretched then crouched into position. Suì-Fēng paused, then rolled her neck. So Yoruichi was going to fight in that form. It made no difference to either of them.

"You did find me." Suì-Fēng shook out her shoulders. "Let's..."

"Let's see if you can treat _me_ like your dummy." Yoruichi poofed. In a blink, she was inside Suì-Fēng's guard, transformed. Yoruichi hesitated, crouched low directly in front of Suì.

"_Masaka_!" She spat out, distancing herself to regroup.

"Too slow!" Yoruichi flash stepped and revved back to slam a calf into Suì-Fēng's skull. A nanosecond before contact, Suì dodged, scrambling for space. Her heart thundered. Yoruichi's bare legs looked deceptively soft. Nevermind that. Practice would be over before it began if she took that kick headon.

"Stop being ridiculous. You can borrow my clothes, for heaven's sake!"

"Well. I don't see any clothes on your sparring partner over there. I don't understand why I should wear any."

Point to Yoruichi. Suì-Fēng had no doubt everyone in Seireitei had seen Yoruichi's birthday suit at one time or another. Once upon a time, even they clashed so hard their clothes fell off in shreds. _But to start naked? Was that Yoruichi's... _

Suì-Fēng swallowed, that unbelievable view pushing front and center in her mind. So voluptuous and wild. And wet? "_Kuso_."

"I haven't touched you and you're already bleeding." Yoruichi let a smirk play over her lips. Those coy lips. Suì swiped away the trickle from her nose, scowling. _Get it together, Shaolin. Ain't nothing you haven't seen before. _She jogged lightly on her toes, shaking out her arms. _Seen, yes, but not touched. _

"You ready for me?" Yoruichi asked, her smoldering strut picking up into a run.

"Anytime. Anywhere." Suì sneered, lunging to meet her. She deflected another air attack and sent Yoruichi flying into the stone. Quick as ever, Yoruichi rebounded, unleashing a flurry of strikes.

"Good," she said, never relenting. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

Suì mechanically blocked one after the other, but Yoruichi's breathtaking body kept stealing her focus. Those two brown bouncy beauties eluded her. They went this way when Yoruichi's fist when that way. And goodness, any time she parted her legs, Suì broke into a cold sweat. Yes, yes. If she had to die tonight, death by Yoruichi's sex appeal was fine by her.

"Here!" Out of nowhere, Yoruichi had her kissing dirt after a locked wrist throw down. Yoruichi stood over her, giving her an eyeful of the goods. "Damnit, Bee! Where's your head?"

She pulled herself from the ground, stifling the snickers bubbling up at how Yoruichi pulled off that line with a straight face. She picked grass from her teeth. It's softness was a much needed respite from the gravel for her soles. Skid marks and footprints spread across her hallowed ground.

"Bee?" Yoruichi now had both hands on her hips, weight shifted to one leg. She followed her scan and pursed her lips together in understanding. Silent, Suì headed towards her.

"Yoruichi." She didn't recognize the huskiness in her own voice as she continued. "Come closer." Yoruichi met her in front of the pond. As much as she enjoyed sparring with Yoruichi, this was not the place for destruction. They needed to tighten up. "Only your hands. Please." As tough as she was, she did not want to face her master gardener Guoliang after she ruined his meticulous work.

"Your clothes first." Yoruichi stretched out a hand.

"My what?!"

"I see your weakness." She honed those mesmerizing orbs on Suì's loose silk bottoms dangling short of her ankles and the fitted tank top. "You know as well as I do that to strike down your fears is to attain greater strength. Now, give them to me."

"And what _weakness_ do you _think _I have, Yoruichi-_sama_?!" She crossed her arms, struggling to keep an offended expression in contrast to her plotting brain. _Baka, when was the last time naked Yoruichi told you to take off your clothes?! Hmm...never. This is fantasy number eight! Shut up and strip! _

"Chaos. When your calculations no longer make sense, chaos cuts you down and you falter. You have to press through chaos."

"Stripping will allow me to strike my fear of chaos?!" Suì threw her hands in the air. Yoruichi eased closer.

"Step into the heart of chaos uninhibited to clearly see the way out."

"Only power will strike fear in the heart of chaos." Suì had no idea of what Yoruichi was talking about. Or why she was even resisting her. To her, the truth had nothing to do with chaos or fear. Yoruichi simply wanted to see her naked. And the truth was whatever happened after that would change everything. "You're serious."

"As lightning."

"Fuck. Just come on and do it," she mumbled, averting her eyes to the pond.

Yoruichi eased close. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Look at me." Her hands patiently lingered about Suì's waistband. The moment their eyes met, Yoruichi gently lifted the undershirt, nails glancing over Suì's abs and rib cage. Those breasts she longed to touch brushed against hers as the shirt was slipped off. Eyelids flickering, Suì couldn't catch the moan that escaped to Yoruichi's ears.

Slowly, sensuously, Yoruichi licked her lips as if she could savor the taste of sound. The sparkle in her eyes said, indeed, it was good.

Blood pounded through Suì's veins when Yoruichi slid off her crumpled pajama bottoms. Even as she travelled down the length of her legs, Yoruichi never let go of her eyes. Suì threw down a couple of shaky breaths allowing herself to just _feel _once Yoruichi pulled away. The wind nipped at her neck and the sensation rippled through her body. Yoruichi's warm hand cupping her face set her skin ablaze, stoking a delicious fire between her thighs.

"How do you feel?" Yoruichi called her up and out of herself.

_Hot and cold. Heavy. Light-headed. Ravenous. So fucking thirsty. And hopelessly in love._ No way she'd say this to Yoruichi. "Ready to pay you back," she said instead, hiding behind a smart-ass grin. "Give me your hands."

Mischief was plastered on Yoruichi's face. She lifted a hand, dipping her fingertips in the moonlight. "If only you knew what these hands could do." Yoruichi walked back to Suì. She settled her hands in position, one on top of the left, one below the right. "Don't underestimate me, Bee."

Listlessly, their hands began the dance. Wrists rolling over and under, they'd flow from top to bottom as one in the same. Friction charged the particles between their swaying bodies, heightening their sensitivity, shifting their speed. Feverishly, they searched for the slightest sign that it was time. Time to make a move.

Sticky hands had never been so stimulating. Ever observant, Yoruichi's grin stretched as Suì's face grew hotter. As her eyes roamed over Yoruichi's body, she blushed deeper. Not that Yoruichi wasn't overheating. She had a bit more experience at wielding her sexuality.

"Now!" Yoruichi struck first, slicing inside to break Suì's block. With not enough time, Suì trapped Yoruichi's hand, attacking with her left. Yoruichi caught her fist before it landed. She shoved it back, jamming both of Suì's hands.

Trying to regain control, Suì dropped her body, pulling Yoruichi off balance. She was free as soon as Yoruichi loosened her grip. The shoving, slapping, jabbing, pinning went back and forth until Yoruichi rallied.

Yoruichi exercised a power move that broke through Suì's defense. Making sure she could not recover, Yoruichi swept Suì's legs right from under her and pounced on her.

"Is this all you got?" She smirked, shoving Suì's shoulders down. "Looks like you're fucked."

Back to the ground, Suì squirmed between Yoruichi's massive thighs, not wholly convinced she wanted to be free.

"That's funny coming from you." Suì snorted. With their constant post war training, both honed their monstrous strength. They were evenly matched on all fronts, especially in grappling. But Yoruichi wasn't fooling her, and Suì didn't delude herself. She stole a luscious moan from Yoruichi with a punctuated hip roll. "You should have just told me you wanna fuck."

Time must have shifted to a crawl. She swore she witnessed Yoruichi's pupils swallow her golden light in slow motion. In the space between the next tick, she relaxed beneath her, inhaling a new fragrance in the air. Their nipples hardened at the changing winds swirling between them. It stoked a molten fire that flowed from Yoruichi down to Suì's very core. She had stepped into the heart of chaos and there was no going back.

"Aren't we bold?" Yoruichi pressed her body into Suì's so they were cheek to cheek, breast to breast. "You got a nose bleed from just looking. How are you conscious?" Yoruichi hovered her lips over Suì's mouth. "But first things first, Bee. I want to know what you can do with these." Who was brazen now?

"I know you're talking too much with yours."

"Do somethi..."

_Gladly_. All she needed was permission. Suì interrupted her with a fiery kiss. Hesitation wasn't an option. She had no idea if this Hail Mary courage would get her through the night with Yoruichi. But she'd fake it like hell.

Pulling Yoruichi's face closer, she didn't waste time with a peck here or there. Strawberry kisses turned French in seconds. Their tongues danced for what felt like an eternity to a soul. When Yoruichi's moan echoed through her body, Suì knew she would do anything to hear it again.

"You are irresistible when you moan." Suì whispered on Yoruichi's lips, their noses touching.

It was Yoruichi's turn to blush without shame. For once, the goddess was speechless. But not frozen.

Yoruichi, still humming from Suì's kisses, she was more than ready to return the favor. She nuzzled into Suì's neck, scribbling love notes with the tip of her tongue. The light kisses she gave left goosebumps in their wake. Along her jawbone to her chin and up to her nose, Yoruichi couldn't stop kissing her. She claimed her new lover's lips.

Eyes shut, tongues reconnecting, Suì leaned in to Yoruichi's advice to just feel. Against the grass with the woman of her dreams straddling her hips, she reached up. She started at Yoruichi's shoulders, trailed her fingertips along the curve of her back only to linger over her bottom, Yoruichi rewarding her with what she wanted to hear along the way.

When they came up for air, Yoruichi's lips hovered over Suì again, teasing. She found her swagger. "Irresistible? I like the sound of that. That was only the beginning." Yoruichi dipped and rolled her body, making sure Suì felt how turned on they both were.

_Oh, fuck, yes!_ Suì sucked in a breath. Yoruichi stole her voice. Her own moans, though, said it loud and clear. But her tongue could do even better.

Bee!" Yoruichi squealed when Suì caught her by surprise. She wasn't straddling hips. She was sitting on Suì's smirk. When her mouth opened to take her in, Yoruichi came undone.

Licking and sucking her princess to climax nearly sent Suì over the cliff with her. When Yoruichi rode her tongue through second and third waves, there was no way she'd last much longer. Then she gasped at Yoruichi's touch.

"Did you think I'd make you beg for it?" Yoruichi purred, fingertips dipping in Suì's overflowing well. Three orgasms only took the edge off. She never expected Suì to make her ravenous.

"I wouldn't put it pass you..._uhn!_" Her breathing hitched as Yoruichi scooted down, fingers slowly swirling deeper. She watched those hungry eyes savor her sweet torture.

"I want you to come for me. Will you do that for me?"

"No."

"No?" Yoruichi pulled her hand way. She didn't understand. _Weren't we having a moment?_

Suì sat up to face the goddess on her lap and pressed a loving kiss to Yoruichi's lips. "No. I will not come for you," Suì didn't recognize her voice. But being with Yoruichi like this flowed as freely as the blood in her veins. "_You_ will come _with_ me." No Hail Marys. No faking.

Yoruichi's eyes softened, everything making sense again. As they pulled closer, two puzzle pieces fitting seamlessly, Yoruichi would remember this as the night she knew without a doubt she was in love with Shaolin.

* * *

"Only she would turn a love letter into war." Yoruichi plopped on the chaise with a loud groan. She handed Suì-Fēng's response back to her aide, Emiko. Yoruichi's age old friend and ex-boyfriend, hat and clogs Kisuke Urahara, gently blocked the girl's way. She looked up to him with sharp eyes.

"May I?" He tried to plucked the note from her tiny fingertips, but she swiped it away. Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto watched with amusement.

"Do we like him now, Yoruichi-sama?" Emiko asked, never dropping eye contact. Just this time, Yūshirō allowed the aide's defiance. No one ever betrayed a Shihōin sibling and lived to talk about it, let alone be invited over for tea. However, Kisuke, always the exception, was there with Team Yoruichi. A little pushback was healthy.

"Tell her the terms of our agreement." Yoruichi enjoyed watching him squirm.

Kisuke was always first on the scene for any of Yoruichi's antics. That didn't change simply because she dumped him and moved on. They were friends. He did everything in his power to see her happy. And Suì-Fēng made Yoruichi happy so he was helping.

Not to mention, he owed Yoruichi for the Blood War incident. Kisuke still had dues to pay. His experiment on her, but pact with Grimmjow would always be a sore spot.

He sighed after explaining this to Emiko. She wasn't wholly impressed, but to his relief, she gave him the response card. Like him or not, Kisuke was a master strategist.

Like any good strategy, there were several moving parts, wild cards and the ultimate endgame. But when things awry, regroup wss necessary. Urahara, Matsumoto and Rukia Kuchiki weren't surprised to be summoned to the Shihōin manor. They expected it.

At the princess' request, Emiko had led Urahara and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto to Yoruichi's floor after sundown. It was better to wait for Rukia in her receiving space. It was a cozier version of the Shihōin audience room in the 2nd Division headquarters. The pillows were plump. Gorgeous landscapes of mountain range waterfalls surrounded them on the walls. And although her request for automatic doors was denied, she won the battle for central air and heating.

Yūshirō waited, balanced against the broad arm of the chaise as Team Yoruichi took their places. Rangiku hovered near the couch facing Yoruichi. She pulled a couple of pillows to the floor for Rukia. While Kisuke roamed the room, the staff served them cups of tea.

As the servants exited, Rukia rushed in wheeling a large package. "Sorry, I'm late. I had to flash from her office back to mine to drag this thing with me." She parked it near Rangiku then sat on the floor cushions, legs tucked under herself. Rukia smiled her thanks to Rangiku and then Emiko for the welcoming tea. She caught Rangiku"s approval grin after the lieutenant peeked inside Rukia's box.

"You haven't missed much." Yūshirō shrugged, taking a sip from his cup.

"We were reading Suì-Fēng's declaration of war." Yoruichi said. Her fingertips stroked the black choker around her neck. Touching the genetically modified black leather soothed nerves she rarely showed.

"So you received her response already?" Rukia's glanced from face to face. "I saw the courier on my way out. He came and went like a bat out of Hueco Mundo." She heard Yoruichi sigh for the umpteeth time. "I take it went as well as I expected."

Yoruichi chose not to comment. She passed a draft of her last note to Rangiku. Kisuke joined Rukia and Rangiku to compare letters.

Disappointed, Rukia shook her head. Kisuke wandered away, face unreadable.

Rangiku chuckled after reading both messages. "Oh, Yoruichi," she breathed in exasperation. "I'd hardly call that a love letter. No wonder she wrote this." Rangiku took pride in being the Gotei supplier of Real World contraband and of worldly advice. The lieutenant returned everything to Emiko's waiting hands.

"I thought I did alright." Yoruichi couldn't help but smile, skimming over the letters Emiko returned to her. She passed them to her brother. "I can't believe she ignored me all day! She knows where to find me." Yoruichi stretched her slender arms over her head. "According to my plans, we should have been naked by now. I'm so gonna pounce on her the second she gets here."

Rukia's eyebrow shot to the sky. The lieutenant covered her mouth, but not the laughter that burst out of it. Knowing his friend, Urahara cracked a slight grin, but pointed to his neck as a reminder. She looked away from him to the others.

"Yoruichi, come on!" Yūshirō palmed his face. Modesty was completely lost on his sister. Even the staff knew what to expect from Yoruichi when company came around, especially when it was the Fēng clan leader. Emiko twitched every so slightly, visibly uncomfortable with where her mistress' meeting of the minds might end up.

"'Miko-chan, _otsukaresama._" Yoruichi nodded in Emiko's direction. Bowing deeply all the way out, she exited, sliding door closed. "So, how is she?" Her hand instinctively went back to the choker. Yoruichi couldn't take it off. Not yet.

Everyone glanced from Yoruichi to Rukia. "You've been gone for five years. Not a peep until now, weeks after what should have been your 9th anniversary. And now that you're back, _you_ haven't gone to _her_. You sent notes." She paused to let the reality sink in. "Even if she could sense you, I doubt she's interested in finding you."

Yoruichi slid her hand down and tucked in her side. She was sure Rukia had more to say.

It was Kisuke who spoke first. "Hmm, this reaction changes things." Kisuke murmured into his hand. He paced the tatami floor, deep in thought, cane dangling over his forearm. "For the endgame to be successful, Suì-Fēng must be more...amenable to the circumstances." He finally stood still to continue pondering the situation.

Rukia wasn't having any of it. Arms across her chest, her eyes narrowed. "_Baka! _I told you the messages were a bad idea when we first met. You _know_ what you should have done."

Team Yoruichi met a couple times in the Real World to plot Yoruichi's grand plan for Suì-Fēng. But it didn't seem like Yoruichi was holding up her end. If she didn't get back in Suì-Fēng's good graces, their meticulous work would be worthless.

Rukia, who was as silly as she was shrewd, was another perfect addition to the team. Her Kuchiki attitude often clashed with Yoruichi's lackadaisical habits. Usually, the challenge made Yoruichi better. A lot like Suì.

_I guess she's channelling her brother today, _Yoruichi yawned. "If I wanted Byakuya-boy here, I would have invited him." Yoruichi rolled herself flat on her sofa, bare feet pointing at Rukia. "Your bunny pictures were supposed to save the day, right?"

Usually. Not always.

The whole room winced. Everyone knew commentary on Rukia's art was a red flad to a bull. Yūshirō slid from Yoruichi's side closer Rukia.

"_Nee-san_, be nice." The 23rd head of the Shihōin Clan said carefully to his big sister, hands tucked behind his back.

"_You_ asked for _our_ help, remember?" Rukia added sharply. "Instead of being here, I should be killing my husband for destroying my kitchen."

Yoruichi already knew she went too far. Even Urahara showed up at Rukia's side.

"I didn't know Renji-san cooks," Urahara whispered to Rukia.

"He doesn't." A collective "Oh!" filled the room while Rukia turned up her nose. "Well, she _loved_ my bunny charms!" Rukia lashed out one last jab.

As if they could sense the tension, Yoruichi's staff invited themselves in to refresh cold tea cups and offer sweet red bean buns. It seemed that a bite to eat and a couple of sips was the remedy to help them refocus. She offered an olive branch of a soft smile to the raven-haired captain. Rukia accepted. No hard feelings. But it was getting late. So Rangiku put them in gear while the aides filed out with empty dishes.

"_Ara, ara._" Rangiku easing onto the couch. "We don't have much time. She'll be here in a few hours. I still need to catch up with her before then." The lieutenant had the last recon shift before the two love birds faced off. Her side hustle was proving to be the perfect cover.

Rukia leaned into Rangiku. "Kitty merchandise?" She asked, grinning.

"That, and some." Rangiku winked, bumping back. "Yoruichi is gonna flip." She whispered. Just because they were helping Yoruichi didn't mean she wouldn't lend Suì-Fēng a hand. She was her client, after all.

"Toss in some black kitty charms tonight. That should soften her up." Rukia dismissed the curious look Yoruichi shot her. "Another story for another day."

"Good idea! I'll check my supply." Then Rangiku turned to Yūshirō. "Speaking of merchandise, why isn't the worthless one here? Wasn't it supposed to be finished?"

"Ōmaeda? He's working overtime. Someone else's order came in ahead of ours." Yūshirō swapped faces with Kisuke. "Uh, I think you should explain the rest."

"Right. For once, I was able to construct the nanochips on time thanks to the..."

"...Classified data." Yoruichi interjected, taping her choker. Unfortunately, the team couldn't know everything either.

"Yes. And Ōmaeda was able to complete the IPA installation, however the RCD installation was delayed due to the classified nature of the technological data. We didn't get approval until several hours ago. But, his craftmanship is..wow!"

How the Ōmaeda Clan dominated the Soul City jewelry scene was beyond anyone's comprehension. As obnoxious as Suì-Fēng's lieutenant was, he was an expert jewelry maker. Though he'd initially balked at taking their requests, Ōmaeda agreed just to see his boss and the Shihōin princess wearing his best work.

"Quite articulate of you." Rukia snickered. "I think you've got a man crush."

Yūshirō laughed, but backed him up. "You will too once you see it in its final form."

"I was skeptical he could pull off Yoruichi's design as this one is more intricate than the choker."

"IPA? RCD?" Rangiku let out a frustrated breath. "What does any of that mean? Is it _done_?"

There was so much she wanted to tell them, but just couldn't. Yoruichi shrugged. "Those details are classified, but Ōmaeda will finish it tonight. He locked himself in his workshop."

Rukia grabbed a pillow Rangiku left behind and hugged it. "He's probably safer that way."

"Yeah," Yoruichi frowned, "It just throws off my timeline."

"I have to admit I'm impressed with that beast of a man. The ring will work just like Yourichi's choker, but it's designed for Suì-Fēng's sensibilities." Kisuke added.

"So, wait. He _wasn't_ at the captain's beck and call this afternoon?" Rangiku looked around for explanations in their faces.

Rukia went ahead to say what they already knew. "Ōmaeda is going to be in a shit ton of trouble for this."

"We have accounted for that." Of course, Kisuke had a contingency plan.

"That's where I come in," Yūshirō piped in, squeezing next to his sister. "She'll never kill him with me around! I look too much like her."

Rangiku joined in Yūshirō's laughter. "The Shihōin clan leader running security for Suì-Fēng's lieutenant. Scandalous, but definitely ingenious!"

Yoruichi exhaled, sharply sitting up. They were chugging along, but she realized how much work was hanging in the air. "These updates confirms that Rukia is correct. I still need a Plan B."

"Don't worry," Rukia dismissed it with a wave of her hand, returning to her original position. "After seeing her today, I don't think Suì-Fēng will destroy half of Seireitei when you two meet, but clearly, she isn't ok."

"It killed me not to tell her. But I have my reasons and they're damn good." She tilted her head to Kisuke for confirmation. He tipped his hat as expected.

Rangiku rolled her eyes. "Yes, we _all_ know. It's classified."

"But _she _doesn't," Rukia said, "At least, I hope she doesn't know. Not everything, anyway."

Picking at her nails, Rangiku said, "This is Suì-Fēng. The woman is relentless. I'm sure she knows something by now."

"Everyone will know everything tomorrow. The mission will be declassified in the morning." Kisuke said, finding his resting place near the mountain mural.

"You need to fix this before it blows up." Rukia held up her hand before Yoruichi could comment. "Rangiku will do her part, but after than, Suì-Fēng's all yours."

"Leave the rest to us, Nee-san!" Yūshirō piped up, rushing to squeeze Yoruichi. Rangiku threw a smile her way, showing she was also on board.

Knowing what was next, Kisuke lifted his finger. "It's not Plan B, but will Plan AOA do?"

Yoruichi's face lit up as Rangiku and Rukia giggled in excitement.

"_Yoshi_! I'll inform Lieutenant Ōmaeda tonight." Yūshirō said, standing to put a hand on his hip.

"I already have what we need. This is for you," Rukia slapped the gigantic box of clothes she brought for Yoruichi, Yūshirō and the Shihōin staff. "The rest is at home. Rangiku..." Rukia looked back at her.

She stood and yawned. "Yes, I'm on it. Goodness, I have to go. It's definitely going to be an all nighter. See everyone in 36 hours!" As promised, she was the first one out of the manor.

"I'll be there as well. The Shiba Clan can't wait to do their part. Yoruichi, please don't be late." Kisuke lifted his hat as a farewell. "I believe this meeting is adjourned."

"Stop stealing my lines, Kisuke!" Yoruichi called after him as the aides returned to lead him and Rukia to the door.

When they were alone, Yūshirō confronted Yoruichi.

"Nee-san."

"Hmm?"

"_Ganbatte_!" He beamed, throwing her a thumbs up. Yoruichi felt her cheeks tingle as she looked up at her baby brother all grown up, helping her out. She matched his grin.

If she could make it through the next 36 hours, her endgame was going to be the night of a lifetime. She really would need all the luck her brother could spare to get there.

* * *

**A/N: My goodness that took more time than I expected. My wife's gonna end me if I don't take a break. Look for the next chapter in 2-3 weeks. Remember, constructive comments are encouraged. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
